Ice is My Life
by I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs
Summary: Torn between his passion for all things ice (including Elsa), and the love of his life, Kristoff must decide. Kristoff x Elsa and Kristoff x Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice is my Life**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hi there. This will be a Kristoff x Elsa story. I feel there's a lack of KristElsa fanfics and i also like the idea of forbidden relationships so i decided to write this! Don't know if there'll be any smut, but if the story permits, i'll put some!**

* * *

'You are cordially invited to the Queen's Ice Ball,' the headlines of the letter Kristoff received said.

"Oh wow cool! Check it out Sven! An Ice Ball! And you're invited too!" The rugged mountain man exclaimed.

"Oh I can't wait!" the mountain man did a voiceover for Sven.

"Yeah me too bud... Ice is my life after all..."

* * *

At long last, the gates to the royal palace opened, and the guests were greeted by a beautifully decorated courtyard. The fountains were frozen over, such that the water froze into the shape of snowflakes. Large ice statues of knights in majestic armor outlined the entire courtyard, and the floor was completely frozen over with intricate designs carved within. It was beautiful, much more so than any of Elsa's previous works, apart from her Ice Palace.

"Holy cow..." Kristoff murmured, a lone tear streaming down his left cheek, marveled at such beauty and perfection

The guests did not hesitate and they streamed into the courtyard, skating on the ice. Their footwear unsuitable for the slippery surface but good enough for them to glide over the ice. Sven joined in on the fun too, gliding across the courtyard and then disappearing amongst the guests.

"GOTCHA!" Kristoff was jumped on by a rather sneaky Anna, who crept up behind him. Kristoff grabbed Anna by the hips and brought her infront of him. The Brunette gazed into his eyes with a broad smile, hoping he would make some comment about how beautiful she looked in her new dress, or at least notice her new hairdo.

"Wow Anna, check out all this ice, it's amazing!"

The Brunette's heart sank a little, her smile turned into a look of slight disappointment. But the mountain man was too busy admiring the ice to notice.

"Oh man, the texture is just... flawless! And the intricate designs on the walls! Perfect... Wow it's just so beautiful I can't even..." Kristoff stopped mid-sentence. Anna frowned. She wished that all the things Kristoff was saying was about her and not the stupid ice her sister made. The feeling of disappointment turned into hurt, sadness and even a slight jealousy of her sister's abilities. Too dense to pick up the vibes that Anna was unhappy, the mountain man darted off when he saw Elsa just a few meters away.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Oh wow that dress looks awesome... Wow... how do you make fabrics out of ice I mean it's just-" Kristoff rambled on about Ice while Elsa smiled, elated that someone appreciated her works.

Anna was still standing at the same spot where Kristoff left her, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, her mouth shut, trying to hold everything in. Despite being surrounded by hundreds of people, she had never felt so alone and deserted.

* * *

"Knock knock," Kristoff said jokingly as he knocked on Anna's door, that was already open.

Anna was sitting at the corner of her bed, looking down at her hands. The Brunette looked at him briefly, her eyes ablaze, then looked back down. The mountain man was finally able to notice something was wrong, given such an obvious signal.

"Hey there... I didn't see you downstairs so I thought you might be here..."

Anna didn't react. She couldn't even look at Kristoff for two seconds without feeling a lump at the back of her throat. She knew that if she even started to talk, she wouldn't be able to control her tears, that were already lining her bottom eyelid.

"Hey what gives snowflake? Why are you acting so weird?" Kristoff said, unknowingly stepping over the line.

"_DON'T_ call me that!" the Brunette snapped, tears already streaming down her rosy cheeks. She refused to let Kristoff associate her with snow.

"Hey come on Anna, what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Why won't you come down and enjoy the party," the mountain man said, slightly annoyed that Anna had lashed at him.

The silence was deafening.

"How long did it take for you to realize i wasn't there with you Kristoff..." Anna said.

"I'm sorry Anna... I just... I-"

"Too busy admiring the Ice?" the Brunette interrupted, "what about me Kristoff... don't you care about me at all?" Anna's eyes now half shut, squeezing out the tears that were so gently settled on her eye lids.

"Th-thats now fair Anna... I care about you, but you know how much i love ice right? Its been all I've been doing all my life! Ice_ is_ my Life!" Kristoff declared, trying to reason with Anna.

"And I'm not part of your life?" Anna now looked up into Kristoff's eyes, hoping he would say something that would make her feel better, or not say anything at all and just embrace her and kiss her right there. But he didn't.

"I-no, you-" the mountain man was at a loss for words. Having close to no experience with emotional conflict and dealing with other people's feelings, Kristoff didn't know what to say. He continued stuttering, changing his mind whenever words came out.

"Just leave, Kristoff. Leave now. I need to be alone," the very frustrated Brunette finally said.

With a heavy heart, the mountain man took his leave.

The furrowed expression on Anna's face curled into that of grief and anguish. She buried her face in a pillow, allowing the cotton to soak up the moisture of her eyes.

* * *

Kristoff was unable to enjoy the rest of the party, still wondering what he did to make Anna so... Angry at him.

'Maybe it's cramps,' he tried to shrug it off, but he knew it wasn't the case. Anna never had mood swings.

When all the guests left, Kristoff and Sven made their way back to their shack, located outside Oaken's trading post. He put Sven to sleep and decided to get some fresh air so he could think. And he knew exactly where to go.

The Ice Castle was never used ever since the eternal winter ended, so Kristoff loved to spent nights there, especially when he was feeling down in the dumps. The castle wasn't in good condition, after Elsa's encounter with Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown's men, but it was made of ice and it had a good view, which was more than sufficient. Kristoff enjoyed sitting off the edge of the 'balcony', which gave him an excellent view of Arendelle resting below the moon.

Ten minutes in and he heard footsteps on the stairway behind him.

"Kristoff...?"

* * *

**A review would be much appreciated :) Suggestions on how the story might continue are also more than welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE : This chapter's storyline and events are the same as chapter 1's, but in Elsa's perspective.**

**Clarification : When i say Blonde, I'm referring to Elsa only. I understand both Kristoff and Elsa have blonde hair.**

* * *

"I think we're ready!" Elsa said excitedly, "open up the gates!"

The large wooden doors slowly opened and the masses of people waiting outside gasped in unison at the breathtaking sight before them. The astoundingly decorated castle did _more_ than just surprise them. It was the first Ice Ball Arendelle was about to see after all, and the concept of ice was very new to Arendelle.

Elsa felt happy that people were marveled at her works, rather than scared of them like before.

The party began almost instantly as the people rushed in and started ice skating. Elsa slowly walked around the courtyard, greeting people who passed by. She saw many people she knew, there were even princes and princesses from other kingdoms. She heard a familiar voice shouting her name.

"Hey Elsa!"

The Blonde turned around and was greeted by Kristoff. The mountain man was wearing a suit that was probably given to him by Anna and he looked dashing. Kristoff was always wearing worn out, thick winter clothing, since his job was to travel to snowy areas in search of ice, so it was quite an eye-opener to see him dressed to the nines for the first time.

"Wow Elsa you look amazing!" the excited mountain man exclaimed. Elsa blushed.

"You look good too Kristoff," the Blonde said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks Elsa, I don't usually wear this so I was beginning to worry..." Kristoff laughed.

"How do you make these dresses out of ice? They're flawless... But won't they melt or something?" the mountain man asked.

"Oh it's nothing Kristoff, it's not _completely_ made of ice, I just coat the dresses I have in ice!" the Blonde giggled, charmed that Kristoff of all people would compliment her dress.

The Blonde and the mountain man continued talking throughout the party. Even when everyone went in to dance and have dinner, the two were inseparable, constantly engaged in conversation about the thing both of them loved the most, ice.

Elsa was amazed at how much Kristoff knew about ice. The different types of ice, the subtle differences between ice formed in different regions, snowflake shapes. He told Elsa so many intriguing things about ice, things that only a seasoned ice harvester would know. He knew ice inside out. Elsa too, had much to contribute to the conversation, given she had spent years of her life locked up in her room, experimenting with her powers. The two exchanged stories and _secrets_ about their life with ice that not even their closest friends knew, not even Anna.

The two of them finally settled down at a balcony outside the ballroom, the noisy environment inside made it hard to talk. From there, they could see most of the lands below the North Mountain and Kristoff proceeded to tell Elsa his daily ice harvesting routine.

"Uhm Elsa, could you make a snowball for me? I mean if you don't mind," Kristoff finally asked, slightly anxious, wondering if the Blonde would feel that he was invading her privacy or something.

Elsa hesitated, but finally agreed.

"Okay..." Elsa meekly said.

"I don't usually do this so please, don't tell anyone," she added.

Elsa brought her palms together then slowly parted them. The air around her hands started glowing, blue fragments materializing mid-air. The blue fragments came together and started swirling around within her palms, and at last forming a perfectly round sphere of snow. The snowball levitated in her hands, rotating slowly.

"Woaahh..." Kristoff said, enchanted by the beauty of Elsa's magic.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle when she looked at Kristoff. He looked like a child who was staring at a toy, or a lollipop he really wanted. For a moment, Elsa could've sworn she saw a spark in Kristoff's eyes, and she could feel a spark inside of her too. The snowball dropped out of the air as Elsa got carried away with her thoughts. This startled the both of them.

Realizing that they were uncomfortably close, the two pulled away immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry I just uhm..." the Blonde said, blushing wildly.

"Oh no it's fine Elsa," the mountain man said.

An awkward silence now filled the air. Kristoff exhaled loudly, hoping it would somehow alleviate the awkwardness.

"I'm glad you're here," Elsa blurted out, breaking the silence.

"I mean, not just here at this party, but also in our lives, me and Anna," she added. Kristoff smiled.

"I'm glad I could be here for the both of you too," Kristoff said, flattered. He never knew what it really felt like to be wanted up till that moment.

"Without you, I- _I mean_ we, me and Anna, wouldn't have gotten through that eternal winter I set off last year..." Elsa said, her voice slightly shaky, wondering if Kristoff caught her slight misstatement. But he didn't. She turned to look at Kristoff, awaiting his reply. Her cheeks were already scarlet red. Never had she felt so comfortable talking to someone who wasn't related to her. Never had she felt so safe in the presence of a man. Never had she opened up so much to someone other than Anna.

"Yeah, you and Anna..." Kristoff said.

"Anna..."

"Anna..."

"Oh my GOD where's Anna?!" the mountain man yelled, realizing he had not seen her after their encounter at the courtyard.

"I don't know, I thought she was with Sven or something," the Blonde said.

"Oh no no no no this is not good," Kristoff exclaimed. Realizing he had ignored Anna throughout the entire party, the mountain man ran off to find her.

Elsa groaned. She was left all alone at the balcony. Whatever she and Kristoff were sharing was gone just like that. The Blonde dragged her feet back to the ball room to attend the rest of the party.

* * *

After everyone left, the ballroom was empty except for a few maids and butlers who were cleaning up the mess.

Elsa took a step outside and thawed all the ice in the courtyard. The sky was exceptionally clear that night and when she looked over the castle walls, she could see her ice castle, glowing in the moonlight at the peak of the North Mountain. Something compelled her to go there back again, to see what was left of it, and so she made her way there.

The doors of the castle were already open.

'Must have been the wind,' she thought.

She walked in, greeted by a castle in rather bad shape. Fragments of broken ice strewn all over the place. She made her way carefully up the stairs, eager to sit at the balcony and get a bird's-eye view of the kingdom of Arendelle. A familiar scent caught her nose as she approached the doorway to the balcony. Sitting dangerously at the edge was the only person Elsa was genuinely excited to see.

* * *

**Hello :) Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions on chapter 1. It really motivates me to write more. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, i hope that the 'moments' aren't too rushed. If there's any particular thing you don't like about this story, please do leave a review, so i can look over it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows :) Heres chapter 3!**

* * *

"Kristoff...?" A tall, fair lady stood at the doorway. The mountain man jumped, not expecting any visitors at the abandoned castle.

"Elsa? Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know you still came here..." Kristoff said, quickly getting to his feet.

"I thought you didn't use the castle anymore so I claimed it for my own," the man chuckled.

"Oh..." the Blonde said, walking along the sides of the room, "what are you doing here then?" she asked. Kristoff wasn't so keen on telling her about his relationship problems. The only person he talked to about relationships was Sven.

"Oh, I was just... You know thinking and stuff... And this castle is where i come whenever i need to, well, think" he said.

"I like the view, and I like the castle too, it's a beauty," he added.

"T-Thank you, i honestly can't believe i created something so beautiful," Elsa smiled, bringing her hands up to look at them.

"Anything you make out of ice is beautiful," Kristoff smiled back.

Yet again an awkward silence filled the air as both of them looked down at their feet, trying to think of something to say.

"So... how are things with Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, Anna..." Kristoff sat back down on the ledge of the balcony upon hearing her name, "well she isn't happy with me..."

Elsa gave him a concerned look. Kristoff was unwilling to go on though.

"Oh? What did she say?" Elsa urged him further, eager to know what has become of his relationship with Anna.

"Mmmh," Kristoff simply grunted.

"Come on you can tell me Kristoff... I promise i won't tell Anna," the Blonde said as she took a seat next to Kristoff, moving awkwardly close to him. A mischievous smile spread across her face and her eyes widened, as if the both of them were children exchanging secrets.

"_Fine_..." Kristoff gave in, he couldn't say no to the Queen after all.

"She said that I didn't have my priorities set right," Kristoff said, "And she's probably right, it was my fault anyways, if I hadn't been carried away with all this... ice stuff, I wouldn't have ignored her..." he added.

"Oh no Kristoff... it's not your fault... It's mine..." Elsa tried to take the blame for it, hoping it'd make Kristoff feel better.

"I shouldn't have stole you from her... but it was just so nice talking to you," Elsa couldn't help but smile upon recalling hers and Kristoff's moment at the balcony.

Her cheeks were flushed with red.

"Yeah... It was nice for me too Elsa..." Kristoff smiled, "practically everyone in Arendelle would start snoring if I started talking to them about ice..." he said, looking into the distance.

"Everyone but you," he added, as he glanced at Elsa who was more than flattered. The blush on Elsa's cheeks were very visible now. She turned away, trying to hide her face from Kristoff.

Elsa was conscious of her feelings for Kristoff. She was crushing so hard on him now. Kristoff was nothing like any other man she had met. He was sweet, caring, sensitive, and didn't talk to her just for the sake of formalities or just to woo her. She understood why Anna had fallen for him. Kristoff was now looking up at the moon, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. Elsa noticed that he was quite well built too, with a rather bulky body, broad shoulders and toned muscles. She found herself staring at the man, her body heating up slightly.

"Hey do you think it's possible that one day there'd be someone who could walk on the moon?" he asked, veering away from the topic

It was such an immature question, Elsa thought to herself. But that was what made him so damn _desirable. _Despite his manly appearance and somewhat grumpy attitude, deep down, the mountain man was an innocent little child, craving for love and affection. Or at least that was what Elsa thought.

Kristoff turned to face Elsa when he heard no reply, and caught her staring at him, her eyes half lidded and her cheeks scarlet red.

"Uhm... _wut_? Is something wrong?" the mountain asked with an eyebrow raised, wondering what she was staring at, or rather why she was staring.

To say Kristoff was shocked was an understatement, when he felt a pair of icy lips meet his. It happened so suddenly, the Queen had closed her eyes, leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Naturally, Kristoff leaned back but it only spurred the Queen to lean forward more, her hands now planted firmly on his legs for stability. And as quickly as it began, the kiss ended as Elsa pulled away. The Queen tried to maintain her composure but was failing terribly. She proceeded to fiddle with her dress, the blush in her cheeks and the flustered look on her face making her look like a teenage girl in love. She looked up into Kristoff's eyes, hoping for some sort of approval, but the mountain man was shocked beyond words.

"I'd better go now..." Elsa said. Kristoff was still dumbfounded. As she stood up and turned away, she was praying _so hard_ that Kristoff would grab her arm and tell her not to leave. And embrace her and kiss her again. And love her... But he didn't. She couldn't blame him though, the poor man was probably still in a state of terrible shock.

And with that, Elsa took her leave.

Kristoff now had _way_ more things to think about than just Anna.

* * *

** I wont be in town for the next couple of days, so i might not be able to update as fast. I'll just pray my relatives have high speed interwebz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! Was away for Christmas.**

* * *

It'd been three days since Anna last saw Kristoff at the ball. She was looking out her window, finger running along the window sill. She turned to look at the north mountain and then slowly traced her way down until she was certain she was looking straight at Oaken's trading post. She could feel a sinking feeling in her tummy.

She had begun to miss Kristoff. His presence, his scent, his warm embrace. Just thinking of it got her body temperature rising. Oh she needed him so much right now.

'I guess I shouldn't have been so harsh on him,' she thought, pouting. And so she decided that an apology was in order. She thought of the perfect way to make peace with the man.

'Kai, heat up the ovens!' the Brunette slammed the doors of the kitchen open. The rather ambitious Brunette wanted to bake Kristoff a peace offering. However, she barely baked when she was a child, always getting distracted and licking cookie dough off a spoon while her mother tried to teach her.

After 3 failed attempts at getting it right, the Brunette gave up and got cookies from the pantry instead. She placed a dozen inside a basket, covered it up, tied a ribbon on it and merrily made her way to Kristoff's, certain that it would resolve whatever tension there was between them.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Kristoff's hut._

"That's it buddy, we're leaving"

The confused reindeer looked up.

"Say goodbye to Arendelle..." Kristoff said, peering out the window at the majestic view of Arendelle in all it's glory.

He couldn't stay there anymore. Not since what happened between him and Elsa. Even if he did patch things up with Anna, she would eventually find out about Elsa and she'd be absolutely _torn_.

Things between him and Elsa wouldn't get any better either. He wouldn't be able to talk to her, let alone look at her without feeling that strange... connection. That strange feeling of warmth and happiness in her icy presence. The blood rush he would get when he would catch Elsa walking, almost strutting, her curves clearly visible in the tight, revealing snow dresses she wore. All his senses were telling him to stay, but his mind told him that he must leave, lest things become worse.

Kristoff was all set to go, everything packed nicely. Sven was unwilling to leave, but knew his master had to go, from the look on his face and the way he talked to him. Kristoff sat down on a pile of hay, brought a pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

'_Dear Anna, I have to go somewhere for a couple of-_' He crumpled up the paper, threw it over his shoulder and took a new one.

"God this is hard," he mumbled to himself, having not handled a pen for years.

'_Dear Anna,_' he tried again.

'_I'm sorry for whatever happened at the ball. I-"_

The door slammed open and an icy breeze rushed in to fill the room. Standing there was the Queen, tall and fair, donning a sky blue dress. It was sleeveless with a cut right up to her inner thigh. The redness in her eyes told the man that she had been weeping.

"Kristoff..." the only word that escaped her mouth.

"Elsa! What happened!" Kristoff ran to her side and took her arm over his shoulder, supporting her and laying her down on the pile of hay he was initially sitting on.

Things were quiet for a good minute before the Queen decided to talk.

"I feel so _guilty_..." she said.

"I feel disgusted at myself for being so selfish..." her voice raspy from the soreness of her throat.

Kristoff didn't say anything. He felt the same way.

"What are we going to do," she asked, turning to Kristoff, her eyes shimmering with tiny teardrops.

The mountain man paused for awhile. He didn't think he would have to tell Elsa that he was leaving. So he cleared his throat, took a deep breath, then said, "Me and Sven are leaving Arendelle..."

"..." a choked sound came from the Blonde's mouth. She sat up and looked him in the eye, looking for signs of jest or humor. But nothing, only an unsettling dead seriousness.

"Forever..."

The Queen stood up, "no but you can't leave now Kristoff!" Their conversation was at first all about Anna, but now Elsa'a own feelings for the man had taken over.

The mountain man stood up and took his stuff. He didn't want the conversation to get anymore heated up.

He brought his hand to the doorknob, about to twist it, but the Queen wouldn't have his back turned on her. She froze the entire door over, even the doorknob. Tiny spikes of ice forming on the surface.

"No," the Queen simply said.

"You're not going _anywhere_," a dead serious tone took over Elsa's usually meek and humble one.

Kristoff turned around.

"How do you expect me to stay after all that's happened?! I can't be around you without feeling so... so... So restrained!"

Elsa cheeks grew a shade darker, the words that slipped out of Kristoff's mouth confirmed his feelings for her.

"And I can't even look at Anna in the eye without feeling so damn guilty!" the realization that he did screw up his relationship with Anna and Elsa caused even the rough, hardy mountain man to shed a tear.

"But leaving us would be the most selfish thing to do Kristoff! Running away, thinking things will go back to normal but no, they won't!" Elsa screamed.

She knew life would never be the same after their kiss, and she was willing to accept that, but she couldn't fathom a world where Kristoff wasn't with her and Anna. She couldn't let Kristoff leave just like that.

"What would Anna do when she finds out you ran away? You can't just leave her..." her voice softened.

"You can't leave me too..."

Seeing the Queen distressed and in tears made Kristoff pause and rethink his actions. Elsa had a very good point, but the moment he thought of Anna's reaction when and if she found out about him and Elsa, he cringed. He imagined her face, crestfallen and in disbelief. Tears streaming down her cheeks and her expression one of total and utter disappointment in him.

'_How could you..._' she would say.

And with that, the mountain man was now absolutely sure he had to leave.

"I'm sorry Elsa..." was all he said.

He went to the back and retrieved an ice pick to break the door down. But on the way there, the Queen's icy hands seized his arm, spun him around and a pair of icy lips crashed down on his. The ice pick dropped to the floor.

This was it. Both of them finally realized that the situation wasn't entirely about Anna, but them too.

The reason why he wanted to leave was because he knew he would never have a chance at Elsa due to his relationship with Anna. He felt guilty for developing feelings for her sister, and even worse for kissing her. He didn't want to live with Elsa, constantly thinking and contemplating on what could have been.

The reason Elsa sobbed and cried and convinced him to stay was because she was holding on to a miracle, that somehow their relationship would be possible, but even if it wasn't, she couldn't bear to lose the one man she felt a genuine connection with. She couldn't lose the only person who was as passionate about ice as she was.

And in that moment where the two blondes shared a fiery kiss, fueled with anger, sadness, passion and desire, they felt that all their problems were temporarily gone. It was pure bliss.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the mans broad shoulders. She felt Kristoff grab her hips and lift her slightly to make it easier for their lips to touch. Their lips pressing against each other with immense force, only parting occasionally to breathe.

"Mmhh Kristoff..." Elsa said whenever their lips parted.

_'Crack!'_ the sound of wood snapping knocked the both of them out of their trans. On the floor beside the door was a basket, broken in half. Strewn all over around it were the broken pieces of cookies. Anna stood at the door, her mouth slightly agape, her hands held close to her chest. It took awhile for her to grasp what was going on right in front of her.

And when it hit her, tears started pooling at the corner of her eyes. And inside those big blue eyes of hers was pain beyond any kind she had ever felt. She felt sick to the stomach, as if she was about to throw up right there. A part of her had shriveled up, withered and died. It was exactly like what Kristoff had imagined earlier.

"Elsa..." the Princess said in disbelief.

She looked both of them in the eye for another 2 seconds, then walked away briskly, jumped on the horse she came with and rode back to Arendelle.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled as her tried to run after her. But she was long gone by the time the both of them could react.

Elsa and Kristoff were so absorbed in the kiss, they hadn't realized that the heat from the fireplace had thawed parts of the door. All their deepest fears had materialized before their very eyes.

* * *

**Gosh its hard to write love triangles. I understand some characters might be OOC, and its because i get carried away writing sometimes, especially when I'm writing angst. I'll promise to revise my works multiple times before publishing them from now on! Anyways, please do leave a review :) And i'd be super glad if you left me suggestions/prompts as to how the story might continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Anna pushed her room doors open and collapsed on the bed, sobbing violently. The bed sheets immediately soaking up the tears that were streaming out of the Brunette's eyes.

'How could she...' she thought, 'And how could he...'

The only two people she truly loved, and trusted had betrayed her before her very eyes. And to think that she was there to make peace with the mountain man. She felt so frustrated and angry.

"How could they do this to me!" she yelled, slamming her fists down onto the bed.

Recalling the image of her sister and her boyfriend kissing so passionately made the Brunette sick to the stomach, as if there was an intense gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

Never in her life had she felt so depressed, and alone. Even when her parents passed away, at least she had Elsa, well _sort of_. But now that her sister and boyfriend had deserted her, banishing her into the plains of oblivion, the Brunette felt that her life had no meaning anymore. Who else could she turn to? _Nobody. _Both Olaf and Sven were too immature to comprehend the complexity of the situation. Anna spent the rest of the night weeping until her eyes could not tear up anymore, after which she dozed off.

* * *

A loud noise, and then a high pitched screech, much like a mosquito was all Anna heard before she suddenly came to. She was in another room, the same room where Hans had left her to freeze over previously, only this time the lighting was much more sinister, and there was no Olaf.

It was clearly a dream, she thought. Suddenly, she heard a man's voice. She thought it was the ol' 'Han's Nightmare' replaying itself, but was caught off guard when she saw Kristoff, dressed up in a fancy suit, in front of her. If there was one thing she could feel in the dream, it was the feeling of her heart aching, yearning for the man, yet wanting him to disappear. Her throat felt as though it was choked, and she couldn't say anything.

Kristoff turned to her and lifter her chin up with his fingers, much like how Hans did it. Anna's eyes widened.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you," he repeated Hans words.

Tears came to the Brunette's eyes. Her body grew numb, she was paralyzed. It was a hellish nightmare and she needed to wake herself up. Unable to move and unable to talk, she looked around desperately for anything, anything at all that she could use to alleviate the pain, only to find herself looking at Elsa who had materialized next to Kristoff. She was wearing a revealing negligee, apparently made of ice. Elsa's eyes were filled with malice, a sinister grin grew on her face. Elsa brought her hand up to Kristoff's shoulder and turned him around.

"Oh how i _love_ Ice," Kristoff said in a sinister tone, glancing at Anna, before the Queen and him engaged in a lustful kiss, full of cute little moans escaping from the Blonde's mouth, Elsa maintaining eye contact with the Brunette, as though she was doing it just to hurt her. All this while Anna was forced to watch a devilish recreation of Elsa's and Kristoff's kiss.

"Mmmh Kristoff," Elsa moaned devilishly, her eyes still fixed on Anna's, taking great pleasure from the Brunette's terror-stricken expression.

Unable to go on any further, the lump in her throat exploded and Anna let loose a high pitched scream in a final, desperate attempt to escape that demonic nightmare.

"Anna! Anna!" the Brunette heard her name being called by a familiar, distressed voice. Anna kept flailing about even though she woke up, the aftershocks of the nightmare still taking a toll on the Brunette's fragile heart. But everything got worse when the first person she saw was Elsa, looking at her, her eyes wide in concern. Anna's flailing seized and she backed away from Elsa to the far end of the bed.

"Anna are you-" the Blonde was interrupted by Anna, bringing her hands up to her ears, attempting to drown out her sister's voice and any thoughts of the nightmare she just had.

"Please Elsa... just leave me alone," Anna said, tears already coarsing down her cheeks.

Elsa hesitated, but did as told, fearing that her sister might react violently. Anna was in no position to talk things out, for her nightmares were distorting her reality, so Elsa decided not to bring up the whole Kristoff situation. But she kept it in view.

For the next few days, Elsa never saw much of her sister. Anna would make a conscious effort to avoid her, to avoid all those painful nightmares and memories coming back to her. Anna just couldn't bear to be in her sister's presence without being brought back to the horrible moment at Kristoff's shed. The entire scene would replay countless times in her mind, each time more torturous than the one before. She was effectively traumatized, albeit rather mildly. And so she sought peace in solitude, locking herself up in her room, or hiding somewhere in the castle where no one could find her.

* * *

_A little more than a few days later..._

The only audible sound in the dining room was the clink and clank of forks and spoons and plates against each other. Anna and Elsa sat at the opposite ends of the large dining table. They were both so far away, that if Elsa raised her thumb, Anna's head would fit nicely in its outline.

The tension in the room was thick. Usually, the two sisters would be engaged in random conversations about what they did earlier in the day, but now, only a deadly silence filled the room. They hadn't talked for approximately 8 days, the younger refusing to utter a single word to the older - except for the casual 'excuse me' when Elsa was in her way or a simple 'yes' and 'no' that she used to reply to Elsa's questions that she deemed were important. Other than that, they didn't talk to each other nor see each other unless they absolutely had to. So the only time they were in the same room was during dinner and occasionally breakfast. It was progress, considering that days before, Anna wouldn't even interact with her.

Elsa was torn. Torn between her love for Anna and her feelings for Kristoff, however Anna was obviously her top priority,_ for now_. She was also torn on whether or not to reach out to her sister and talk to her, but she feared that it would make things worse. So she kept mum, waiting for the right moment before she would talk to her again. Just earlier that day, Elsa was wandering in the garden, only to find Anna, happily playing with a few goslings. She was actually smiling and laughing. However when she saw her sister, she instantly stood up, her eyes wide open, mouth pouting slightly, and walked away. That served as a clear warning for Elsa, to stay away.

Elsa watched as her younger sister scoffed down a pile of mashed potatoes on her plate. She giggled silently, amused at how her sister hadn't changed despite recent events, how her insatiable appetite remained unaffected. Looking back down at her plate, Elsa played around with her food, tipping the pieces of meat over. Under normal circumstances, her ever-hungry sister would pull up a chair next to hair and eat her leftovers. Elsa turned her gaze back to Anna. She could see Anna clearly eyeing whatever was on her plate, out of habit.

_'Yes, this is my chance!'_ Elsa thought.

Careful not to seem too desperate at grabbing the Brunette's attention, Elsa pushed her plate away from her slightly, signifying that she was done with her dinner. The Blonde turned to face the window, feigning ignorance of her sister, whose eyes were still fixed on her plate.

A few seconds passed and still nothing, Anna didn't dare make the first move. So Elsa took the initiative to leave first. She stood up, gave her sister the same concerned look she always had, and walked out of the dining room. Once outside, the Blonde waited at the door, pressing her ear on it. No more than two seconds later, she heard light footsteps tapping across the dining hall. It stopped for awhile, and then returned, but this time it was in the opposite direction and she heard a loud thump of a door closing at the end.

Elsa rushed into the dining hall, her heart overwhelmed with a sense of relief when she found her plate was clean.

If Elsa couldn't talk to her sister, at least she could open her up with food.

* * *

**Didn't have much time to revise this :( so sorry if its a bit choppy and still OOC. As always, do leave a review, or fav/follow :) It really gets me going. And if you have any prompts/suggestions, i'd be more than happy to hear them! no seriously. Aaaannddd i'll get to Kristoff in the next chapter. Probably gna end it in the next 2 or 3 chaps too ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the slow updates... I get stuck alot.**

* * *

Contact between Elsa and Kristoff was limited. The two only met when Elsa wanted to update the man on recent changes in Anna's behavior. And unfortunately, things were improving at a torturously slow rate.

But the mountain man was also there for Elsa when the Queen would hit her low points, like after nightmares or when days just go plain terrible with Anna. Elsa would take a brisk ten minute walk to Oaken's and spend the night there, head nuzzled in Kristoff's shoulder, snuggling in the warmth, comfort and safety of the man. It was one of the only things that made her happy. But she had to do it in moderation, lest Anna found out.

One of the first few nights she was there, her nightmares were so bad that even when she had reached the mountain man's shed, tears were still streaming out of her eyes, and the man gladly took her in.

He lay her down on a bed made out of hay, and talked to her all night, by the warmth of the fireplace. Telling her stories. Stories about mythology, magic and beasts, stories told to him by the trolls. Stories about his childhood too... He never ran out of things to say, and never failed to leave the Queen mesmerized and just plain happy. It calmed the Queens heart, and made her forget about her problems completely, but also made her yearn for more time with the man.

And for every night she was there, when she dozed off, she would feel Kristoff's soft lips on her forehead, and hear his warm voice say, "sweet dreams, my Queen," which left her smiling silly. And through some sort of magic the mountain man possessed, the Queen would have sweet dreams for the next couple of days.

It was clear that the both of them were in love, and they knew it too, but they chose to shut it out, for Anna's sake.

Kristoff had abandoned his plans to leave Arendelle. Anna and Elsa were both at their most fragile state, and he had to be there for them. Kristoff was their source of happiness really, not so much for Anna yet, but Elsa needed him so much. He knew leaving her would make things terribly worse, given that Elsa was still hopeless in trying to reach out to Anna, and Anna was unwilling to forgive nor forget the incident.

The two sisters were not anywhere near talking terms, but they were doing much better compared to before. Anna wouldn't run away from her sister anymore, but she still wouldn't initiate conversations. And if the older did initiate one, the conversation would be short-lived, ending with an indifferent 'oh' or 'okay' from the younger. Things weren't exactly good, but it could be worse.

Every night after dinner, Elsa would knock on Anna's door, a tray of her favorite pastries in hand, and ask if she would come in. But every single time, a long, uncomfortable silence would be her reply, and she would sit the tray of pastries on the floor in front of the door. The next day, the tray would be gone of course, and it still delighted her that Anna accepted her pastry gifts. Food truly was the only way Elsa could reach out to Anna.

One night however, Elsa found that the door was already ajar. She hesitated, but then nudged the door open gently using the tray. Anna was sitting by the window, looking at the north mountain presumably.

The Queen cleared her throat, "Anna..?" she said softly. The Brunette didn't even flinch. A few awkward seconds later and the Queen spoke again, "I'll just leave this tray right here okay?" she rested the tray on the table by Anna's bed before taking her leave.

"Elsa wait..." the Queen's back immediately straightened, eyes widened, at the first time her sister told her to stay.

Elsa turned around to face her sister. Anna stood a considerable distance away, hands held together by her stomach.

"Yes... Anna?" Elsa asked anxiously, not wanting to hit the wrong note and screw up this perfectly rare moment.

There was a palpable silence before Anna decided to speak. And she did so in a hushed tone, "why don't you sit down and have some pastry with me..."

Elsa froze in place. Her heart jumped, and then started racing.

_Oh my god she's asked me to sit with her. Finally! Now say something to her. Hurry up say something! Anything! Say yes! Don't just stand there!_

But there was a lump in her throat. Instead, the Blonde just stood there, audible yet unintelligible sounds escaping from her mouth.

Anna made the first move, in hopes that her sister would stop standing there, looking like an idiot. The Brunette walked over, brought the tray onto the bed and jumped on it, awaiting the Queen to do the same. It was slightly easier for Elsa to snap out of her trans when Anna wasn't staring at her, and Anna's movements silenced any seeds of doubt in the Queens mind, but she was still anxious. Anna hadn't forgiven her yet, simply decided to give her a chance to redeem herself. Or at least that was what she _thought. _So she cautiously took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"So uhm... what's u-up?" Elsa began, trying to put up a strong front, but the shakiness in her voice gave her away.

Anna looked up at her with her eyes, slightly in a puppy-dog manner, as if she was about to cry.

"Nothing..." was all the Brunette said. Yet again, a long, deafening silence filled the room

"Can't a girl share pastries with her sister?" Anna broke the silence, looking down at the tray as she reached out to take one.

"You're going to get me fat you know... if I ate all these pastries by myself," Anna joked, her lips in a slight smirk.

Still unsure of the emotions that were at play, Elsa let out a weak laugh, much like a whimper, which made Anna look at her inquisitively. Elsa blushed. For a moment, she was unsure if taking one of the pastries would anger her sister, so she simply eyed one of them. That was how anxious she was.

"Take one," Anna said as she noticed the Blonde eyeing one of the jam tarts that were on the tray.

Elsa took one embarassingly fast. The two girls started to indulge. It was uncomfortably silent for the first few pastries, but eventually, the warm and sweet pastries loosened the girls' mouths, and Anna began to talk. She began by talking about her day, as it was the first thing that came to mind. How she went to the market in the morning, and spent the afternoon in the garden, playing with Olaf. Anna was actually smiling and laughing as she talked and got deeper into the conversation, re-enacting incidents that she thought was funny. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she looked at her sister, laughing and talking like her usual sprightly, bubbly self. The Blonde didn't say much however, except for asking a question occasionally, and laughing whenever she felt it was in cue. But given how animated and goofy her sister looked in most of her re-enactments, Elsa ended up laughing a lot.

It was not long before the pastries vanished from the tray, and Elsa's heart sank, as she knew their session had come to an end. In a fit of desperation, the Queen asked, "why don't we get more pastries, Anna?" with a cheeky smile on her face.

But the Brunette shook her head. She knew Elsa wanted to talk more, and the desperation in her voice only brought Anna back to her nightmares of Kristoff. The horrible nightmares she had to endure most of the nights. Some of them didn't even contain Elsa, just Kristoff, being a complete and utter ass to her, courting other women, women she didn't even recognize. And every time she woke up screaming, getting more and more traumatized with each nightmare. And the loneliness made it worse. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Most of her hate and resentment were then focused on Kristoff.

"I guess i should leave then..." Elsa's voice snapped the Brunette out of her trans.

Elsa stood up, took the tray and prepared to take her leave, but just then, she felt something tugging at the other end of the tray.

"Please don't go Elsa... will you stay with me for the night?" Anna asked, her eyes shimmering from the tears that started to welled up inside, threatening to gush out like waterfalls. Anna needed someone with her, someone who would drown out the feeling of loneliness that would envelope her every night. Given that the only two true friends she had were Elsa and Kristoff, Anna didn't have much of a choice, since Kristoff was the main cause of her pain.

An overwhelming feeling of relief and pure happiness enveloped Elsa._ Of course she would stay_. There was nothing more Elsa wanted to do but be there for her sister, after all she's done.

A smile grew on Elsa's lips, and she put the tray down on the table. Anna took it as consent and curled up under the covers, awaiting her sister. Elsa crept in the bed and sat in an upright position, careful to maintain her distance from Anna. But the Brunette looked up, and scooted over beside her, snugging her head into the Blonde's collarbone. Elsa retorted by wrapping her arms around the Brunette's warm body. The situation was so surreal, Elsa had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Elsa looked at her sister, and saw the little girl that once knocked on her door every day without fail, begging for company. She also saw a victim of heartbreak. Anna was still generally angry at the entire situation, but she couldn't handle it by herself.

"Erm still angry with you Elsa..." the Brunette said in a joking manner, but with a tinge of seriousness, to make sure Elsa knew she wasn't off the hook_ just yet._

"I understand Anna..." Elsa smiled, pulling her sister closer, "Goodnight Anna..."

"Goodnight Els..." Anna said as she drifted off into a much needed, undisturbed slumber. One that she hadn't had in weeks.

"I love you Anna," Elsa whispered as she planted a kiss on Anna's rosy cheeks. The Brunette's lips curled up into a smile.

* * *

**Here you go! School's starting soon where I'm at... so unfortunately that means even later updates D: but don't worry, I'll see this story through.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Despite the nights they spent together, talking to Anna was still something that made Elsa anxious.  
There would always be a deafening silence while they ate, but at least Anna now ate next to her, instead of all the way on the other side of the table.

Elsa cleared her throat, "so what's your plans for today, Anna?"

Anna didn't have plans. All she ever did was spend time with Kristoff while Elsa was cooped up in her room, neck deep in royal jargon, but now, she couldn't even think of the man without her gut wrenching.

"Urghhh..." Anna groaned.

"Are you okay Anna?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm... I've... never been better..." she lied. Even Elsa could tell it was a lie from the Brunette's dejected tone.

"What's bothering you Anna?" Elsa asked, "and don't tell me nothing, I know something's bothering you."

Anna hesitated at first. The issue about Kristoff had been nagging at the back of her mind for the past few days, and she knew she had to confront Elsa about the matter someday. So why not now?

"Elsa..." she began shakily, unsure if she should say it or not.

"I... I don't want you to see Kristoff anymore."

_*clang!*_

The sound of utensils crashing down on the ceramic plates sent both sisters into shock. And inevitably, a long silence filled the air as both girl's were put into deep thought. Sorting out her feelings, the floor around Elsa began to ice over.

_No more Kristoff?_ The thought of life without the burly mountain man sent the Queen's muscles into a static shock, unable to move.

'Okay Elsa, relax, you knew this was coming...' Elsa thought to herself, mentally preparing to respond.

But words were stuck in her throat, choking her. The Queen was smack bang between a rock and a hard place. She was put in the middle of the biggest dilemma of her life. How could she choose between two people whom she so dearly loved?

Anna was her sister, of course, and she's the only family left, so of course her needs were of utmost priority to her.

But how could she abandon Kristoff just like that. How could he just leave all of her feelings for that man so suddenly. And to think they were just beginning to get into each other. A man, so charming and charismatic, who was undisputedly the most knowledgable, and passionate person about ice (except for herself), and the only person she genuinely felt a connection with her whole life. And now she had to leave him? Her heart fell out of her throat as she choked on her own saliva, trying to concoct an audible answer for her sister, who was now looking at her with an expression full of expectations.

The Queen brought a glass of water to her lips, took a big gulp to clear her throat, then composed herself.

"As you wish, Anna..." she gave in. Snow started to fall around the Queen, indicating her clear sadness. Anna's needs always came first.

"I... It's not like I don't want you to have him! It's just... I can't even look at him anymore..." Anna declared. It was true, even thinking of the man sent Anna's body into a state of fright, traumatized from the countless nightmares she had. Kristoff was clearly a poison to her now, and she needed him out.

"I-" the Queen choked, "I understand Anna."

How was she going to break it to him?

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"So she's okay now?"

"Well... yeah... sort of."

"Sort of?" Kristoff asked.

"She's back to normal... But she still has nightmares," Elsa said before pausing.

"Nightmares about you, Kristoff..."

The man's eyes widened.

"About me? Wha-Well what about me?" the now concerned man asked, eager to know what he was doing in Anna's nightmares.

"She won't say. Everytime I bring you up she suddenly gets all sad and worked up, as if she's trying to fight something inside of her," the Queen said, "and so we don't talk about you much."

Kristoff's heart wrenched.

It had been close to a month since the mountain man had seen Anna. Life became harder and harder each day for him, not knowing how Anna felt about him, if she even wanted to see him. And now that Elsa was on good terms with her, the Queen and him no longer spent nights together, by the fireplace, talking about anything and everything (mostly ice). That was probably what he longed for the most.

Life was slowly becoming meaningless for him. He felt unneeded and irrelevant in the two sisters' lives. He felt lost.

"I wanna-" but Kristoff was cut off by Elsa.

"I can't see you anymore Kristoff..." Elsa broke out.

The words echoed in his head a couple of times before it sank in.

_Wait what?_

Even when it hit him, what Elsa meant, Kristoff needed a few more moments to recover before he could even try to speak.

_Now Elsa was going to leave him too?_

A sharp pain in his chest caused him to just stare at the Queen, with his eyebrows furrowed.

_No no no no no, that can't happen, not Elsa, not after all we've been through._

"You're leaving me...?" Kristoff asked, eyes widening.

Tears lined the Queen's delicate eyelids, threatening to tip over and flow down all over her milky white cheeks. She turned away, she couldn't look at him.

"I have to Kristoff... For Anna..." she started to cry, the floorboards around her feet beginning to ice over, and the room, faintly starting to snow.

"She's all the family I've got! And I-I can't lose her again... Not after all those years we spent apart..." Elsa tried to justify her actions to both the man and herself.

Elsa loved Kristoff, more than anything else really (except Anna, of course). None of the suitors she had met were even half as charming, as handsome and as loving as the man that was standing right in front of her. Yet, she knew she had to leave.

Elsa was afraid. Afraid out of her wits. Afraid that her own personal desires would hurt Anna again, especially after all the times she had hurt her dear sister.

_No_, Elsa had to leave him.

"You can't leave me, Elsa..." Kristoff declared, "what am I gonna do without you?"

"Without you I've got nobody. Literally nobody!" Kristoff said, exasperated.

"And you're the only person I actually... Lov-Like. Like, a lot..."

Elsa remained silent. She knew if she started talking, tears would definitely burst out of her eyes. And her powers were already feeling threatened.

'Don't feel... Don't feel...' she mentally recited, as she prepared herself to leave the man, the man whom she loved so much.

"Elsa please, we can work this out together, I swear! You know we can, and I know we can! So just stop this madness!" Kristoff raised his voice, grabbing a hold of the Queen's hands.

"Look! I don't have a choice alright? Anna doesn't want me to see you anymore," Elsa pulled her hands away from Kristoff's. She didn't have the heart to leave him by her own choice, so bringing Anna in made it easier.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other! Look just give us a chance, give me a chance! Let me talk to Anna, let me see her and work things out!" Kristoff's voice became hoarse, as he got more and more desperate to convince his love to stay with him. He knew talking to Anna wouldn't solve anything, but at that moment, he was just so desperate for Elsa to stay.

_'See Anna? Let him see Anna and hurt her again? No... That can't happen'_ Elsa thought. Memories of incident's where Anna got hurt flashed in front of Elsa's eyes. Of the time they were kids, and Elsa struck her with her powers, of the time Elsa struck her yet again in her heart, of the time Anna froze over completely and nearly died trying to save her.

"I love you Elsa," the man declared, "do you love me?"

Kristoff readied himself to hug the Queen as he anticipated words like_ 'of course I do'_ or _'yes Kristoff, i love you'_ to come from Elsa.

"..."

"No..."

The tension in the air rose quickly, but the temperature dropped. Elsa's cold, harsh words silenced the mountain man.

"You're lying..." he said softly, but loud enough for the Queen to hear.

"G-goodbye Kristoff..." Elsa said with a shaky voice as she stood up. But she felt a strong, firm grip on her elbow.

"Please don't go Elsa..." Kristoff said, in a fit of desperation.

"I can't live without you, without touching your fair, icy skin... without seeing your warm smile and hearing your dry jokes... without your endless passion for ice..." this was Kristoff's final attempt at making her stay.

"Ice is my _life_ Elsa... _You_, are my life..." it took every muscle inside of the man to force back his tears, but he failed terribly as more and more words came out. Never had the mountain man opened up to someone so much.

"I..."

"I'm sorry Kristoff..." Elsa's arms glowed and threatened to freeze Kristoff's hands, causing his hands to dart back. Elsa scampered off quickly, fearing that if she had stayed any longer, things would get out of hand.

"You're just afraid Elsa!" the Queen heard Kristoff's screams behind her.

"You're afraid! And-and selfish!"

It was the last time Elsa would hear his voice for years.

Kristoff kicked an empty box near his right foot.

"Argh!" he screamed in frustration.

The anger inside him now overpowered the sadness.

"I shouldn't have trusted people..." he mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

_'People will beat you and curse you and cheat you, everyone of them's bad...' _words from Sven nagged at him.

"I knew they'd end up hurting me..." he said bitterly, mentally vowing never to fall in love ever again.

* * *

**A/N : Hello! Sorry for the late update. Anyways, this is the last chapter, and the next chapter is a prologue. Sorry no happy endings :( and sorry if I neglected Anna's take on all the story. I wanted to focus on Elsa and Kristoff more.**

**Thanks to all who fav-ed and followed, or even just read this story. And a big thank you to the special ones who left reviews :) I really really really love reading them! Probably my only source of motivation :D I'll probs be writing more Kristelsa soon, so yeah, till then! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue - Three Years Later.**

* * *

The flowers blossomed beautifully as the season of spring reached it's peak. The warmth of the sun enveloped the Queen's icy cool body as she stepped out of the castle doors, kneeling down to pick a flower. She brought it up to her nose and took a deep breath, inhaling all the goodness of spring. It'd been long since she had felt so warm and fuzzy inside.

"Come on Elsa! Any later and there won't be any more chocolates to buy!" Elsa was shoved, then dragged by her sister out of the castle to the marketplace. They had planned find their local chocolatier as each season meant that there would be different chocolates available, and spring was their favorite.

"Okay okay! Now slow down there!" Elsa said as she broke off from Anna, still giggling. But the Brunette didn't seem to care and kept running.

"I'll save you some!" Anna screamed. Elsa couldn't help but smile, knowing that all that would be saved for her was a bunch of wrappers in a box.

Elsa wandered off into the market, and found herself at the heart of the market. She was always intrigued by Arendelle's market. A large variety of goods were always available, business was bustling as usual, and shop owners were vigorously advertising their goods, literally shoving them in people's faces. But no one dared to shove anything in the Queen's face, of course. Instead, Elsa got a whole bunch of free stuff.

"Thank you so much!" Elsa exclaimed, giving the flower shop owner the sweetest of smiles when she received a free rose.

"Aye, it'd be a pleasure for the Queen to accept one of my roses," he said, returning the smile.

Elsa got ready to turn back and find Anna, but her nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the air. It was rough, tough, slightly pungent, yet manly, and it compelled the Queen to find its source.

"Excuse me... sorry!" Elsa said as she pushed her way past a few people.

Elsa eventually ventured into the less crowded, less popular area of the market, where run down shops or shops that sold weird stuff were placed. She looked around, but couldn't quite put her finger on what the smell was. Passing it off as one of the weird goods at one of the shops, the Queen turned, ready to go back.

"Give me a snack, please?"

Elsa heard a goofy voice that seemed to come from behind a booth five meters away. Curiosity got the better of her and she carefully approached the booth.

Standing behind the run-down booth was a man... And a reindeer.

'Fresh Ice from the Northern Mountain' the run-down sign said.

Flowers and fruits fell to the floor and went tumbling about. A gasp escaped the Queen's mouth.

"Whats the magic word?"

"Pleease?" the man said in a terribly replicated voice of the reindeer as he teased it with a carrot.

"Ah ah, share," he said as the reindeer pushed out whatever was remaining of the carrot he bit out of the man's hand.

He bit a chunk off the carrot and ruffled the reindeer's head, smiling. He noticed something shimmering at the corner of his eye. As he turned to see what it was, he discovered it was a crown. But the person wearing the crown made the carrot fall out of his hands, and mouth.

Their gaze met.

_It's Kristoff..._

Standing right in front of her was Kristoff... the man that she was so desperately in love with three years ago (and still is).

_Oh my god it's Kristoff!_

Kristoff stood there, a tad larger than the Queen last remembered. Also in dire need of a shave. He donned the same ice harvesting outfit, the furry and thick one, but he had new boots. Bought from Oaken, Elsa presumed from its Oaken-like design. He was the same goofy, awkward man.

Elsa couldn't help but break into a silly smile as she instinctively brought her hands up to her chest and her elbows close to her side, admiring the man.

Elsa's heart melted. She wanted to make the first move and say hi, but there were doubts in her mind.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? what if he's angry at me? Nahhh, that man was in love with you, and you're the Queen! No one could ever be angry at the Queen... Right? Besides, it was three years ago, I'm sure he doesn't hold a grudge!_

Elsa tried to convince herself. Her insecurities obviously getting the better of her.

_Should i go and say hi? Should i wait for him to do it?_

Elsa's cheeks were flushed. She so _desperately_ wanted to say hi to him and talk to him again, and the idea of being ice buddies again sent her heart racing. But of course, more intimate thoughts and desires lingered at the back of her mind too. The desire to just embrace him, and have him embrace her. To feel the warmth of his body and the comfort of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. To feel his soft lips against hers.

It took everything inside of her not to just run up and hug him.

Millions of things were running through Kristoff's mind too. But mostly flashbacks, and thoughts of him and Elsa, and their relationship three years ago. At first, the happy memories came, those of taking long walks by the garden, or having fun in the snow, or sharing sweet, intimate moments by the fireplace with the Queen snuggled up against him. It made his body long for those moments again.

_Go up to her Kristoff! Run to her and hug her! _

His senses told him.

But then his mind started thinking. The not so delightful memories came crashing down in his thoughts, of their arguments, and fights. And of course, of the day Elsa left him alone, all by himself. Of how he spent the next few days, feeling so lost and empty. How he actually considered going to Pabbie to have his memories erased. How _low_ he reached at that point in his life. And how he spent the next three years in isolation, only ever coming to Arendelle when he had much ice to trade.

_No, don't go to her you big fool! Remember what happened the last time? Humans are bad! You don't want to get hurt again do you?_

His mind told him.

Elsa had already brought her hand up such that it was in level with her eyes, her elbow still tucked into her side, as she waved slightly at him.

_She was the one that left you..._

_You didn't deserve all that pain..._

Yet again he was reminded of the pain Elsa had caused him.

And so he looked into Elsa's eyes for a good 3 seconds, just enough to give her hope that he'd wave back and say hi, and then he simply turned away, turning his gaze back to Sven, pretending he didn't see or hear her.

Elsa froze, her hand still mid-air, and her mouth agape, but in a slight pout.

_He hates me..._

Her body tensed up as she felt a sharp pang at the bottom of her tummy. Quickly, she turned her gaze to the floor, concealing the tears that were already starting to line her eyelids. She looked like a fool, her hand in the air, her stuff on the floor around her, and her expression, one of rejection and disbelief.

How _coldly_ she had been ignored by Kristoff. Her lips were pursed and her eyes, shimmering with tears.

She tried to compose herself, bringing her hands down to her stomach, clutching it firmly, hoping it would somehow ease the searing pain in her abdomen. A lone tear found it's way out of the Queen's eyes, and she turned, and walked away, a trail of ice following her every step.

As Elsa nearly got out of sight, Kristoff stole one last glance at her. That was the last time the both of them saw each other.

* * *

**A/N : Whew, that was tough. Apologies for the sad ending, but i feel that forcing a happy ending would be too cliche, and I don't want to ruin the story or end up spiraling into a mess of nothingness. I didn't think you guys would dislike sad endings so much though XD **

**Anyways, writing Kristelsa was fun, and I'll probably do it again soon :) very soon... **

**Please do leave a review if you liked it/didn't like it. Criticism is appreciated but no hate plz. **

**Special thanks to Legend of Rune Factory for the help in writing the Epilogue AND for pointing out that its an epilogue not a prologue. Also for his/her Kristelsa one-shots (Ice) that sorta inspired me. Give it a read too :)**


End file.
